girltalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Unstoppable
Unstoppable is the second studio album by American mashup artist Girl Talk, released on December 28, 2003. Heavily sample-based; however, it notably contains significantly less glitch music influences than its preceding album, Secret Diary (2002). It has been described as the link between the glitch music styles of Secret Diary and the more sequenced sampling of Night Ripper (2006) and subsequent releases. Background Girl Talk has stated of the album: "With Unstoppable, the idea was to make more original sounding hip hop type music and pop music out of samples and having some blatant samples. It was obviously more party oriented, something you could jam out to. By the time that was released, I was already doing live shows and Night Ripper was a product of my live set. There was a clear development as the demand rose for party music." |publisher=Viacom Media Networks |date=2006-06 |accessdate=2014-01-26}} Release Unstoppable was released in CD format on December 28, 2003 by Illegal Art in the United States, and by plunderphonics-specializing record label Spasticated Records in Australia. The CD issue contains an enhanced music video for the track "Touch 2 Feel". In late 2009, Illegal Art made the album available for purchase on their website using a "pay what you want" pricing system. Notably, it is also Girl Talk's only remaining album available for purchase on the iTunes Store, with Secret Diary and Night Ripper having been removed due to copyright concerns. |publisher=Apple |accessdate=2014-01-25}} Critical reception Critical reaction to Unstoppable was positive, an improvement over the mixed reviews received by Secret Diary. Stewart Mason of AllMusic graded Unstoppable with 3.5 stars out of 5, describing the album as "an album-length mash-up as created by a well-stocked DJ with both ADHD and a wicked sense of humor". |publisher=Rovi Corporation |accessdate=2014-01-25 |author=Mason, Stewart}} He added: "The samples on Unstoppable are nose-thumbingly blatant in the manner of the classic early KLF singles, but they're far more expertly mixed... But what's most remarkable about Unstoppable is how the samples are never the whole point of the album... Great fun for trainspotters, sure, but the true delight of songs like 'Cleveland, Shake' and 'Touch 2 Feel' is that they're exhilarating dance music. Adam Strohm of Dusted was also positive, writing that Girl Talk's "manic experiments bring life to inanimate rhythms, and swap the personalities of unwitting samples in harebrained schemes to make bottoms shake and fists pump." Rating Unstoppable 4.5 out of 5, reviewer Tamec of Tiny Mix Tapes wrote: "Talk strikes right at the heart of the party, combining 'Cry Me a River,' 'Pull Over (That Ass Is Too Fat),' Khia's 'My Neck, My Back,' and Bone Thug's 'Shake That Ass' sic... If this sounds like a tough task, you'll be surprised at how well it works." A Sputnikmusic staff review by Daveyboy was negative; he graded the album 2.0/5 and wrote: "Despite hints of talent and less glitch than his debut, Unstoppable contains too much filler and includes many ineffective tracks that are low on replay value." In an interview with Girl Talk, Mark Richardson of Pitchfork Media retrospectively described Secret Diary and Unstoppable as "far noisier and much more abstract" than his later releases. Track listing # "All Eyes on Me" – 5:08 # "Non-Stop Party Now" – 4:03 # "Touch 2 Feel" – 3:38 # "Pump It Up" – 0:47 # "Bang This in the Club" – 3:06 # "Bodies Hit the Floor" – 3:27 # "The Feeling" – 0:48 # "Happen" – 2:58 # "Cleveland, Shake" – 4:21 # "Keeping the Beat" – 1:58 # "Step to It" – 1:04 # "Can't Stop" – 4:12 Samples "All Eyes on Me" * 0:29 ‒ 4:19 — Outkast – "B.O.B" * 1:20 ‒ 2:50 — Ginuwine – "Pony" * 1:31 ‒ 2:06 — Jay-Z featuring Amil and Memphis Bleek – "Hey Papi" * 2:08 – 2:18 — Aphex Twin – "54 Cymru Beats" * 2:18 ‒ 2:41 — TLC – "Silly Ho" * 2:41 ‒ 4:44 — Duice – "Dazzey Duks" * 3:28 ‒ 3:44 — Trina – "Pull Over" * 3:57 ‒ 4:19 — Tweet featuring Missy Elliott – "Oops (Oh My)" * 4:46 ‒ 4:58 — Junior M.A.F.I.A. featuring The Notorious B.I.G. – "Player's Anthem" "Non-Stop Party Now" * 0:00 ‒ 0:34 — Richard Marx – "Right Here Waiting" * 0:00 ‒ 3:59 — Khia – "My Neck, My Back (Lick It)" * 1:08 ‒ 3:59 — Busta Rhymes – "Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Could See" "Touch 2 Feel" * 0:00 ‒ 3:32 — The Creation – "Making Time" * 0:07 ‒ 3:32 — The Amps – "Tipp City" * 0:07 ‒ 3:33 — The Human League – "Don't You Want Me" * 0:11 ‒ 3:30 — CeCe Peniston – "Finally" * 0:53 ‒ 3:33 — Sean Paul – "Get Busy" * 1:01 ‒ 3:26 — Def Leppard – "Pour Some Sugar on Me" * 1:24 ‒ 1:38 — AC/DC – "Moneytalks" * 1:39 ‒ 1:54 — Michael Jackson – "Billie Jean" * 1:40 ‒ 3:28 — t.A.T.u. – "All the Things She Said" * 1:47 ‒ 3:34 — Justin Timberlake – "Rock Your Body" "Pump It Up" * 0:00 ‒ 0:37 — Joe Budden – "Pump It Up" * 0:02 ‒ 0:34 — Coldplay – "Clocks" * 0:05 ‒ 0:05 — Wayne Wonder – "No Letting Go" * 0:06 ‒ 0:08 — Chingy – "Right Thurr" * 0:07 ‒ 0:07 — Toploader – "Dancing in the Moonlight" * 0:18 ‒ 0:38 — Jay-Z – "La-La-La (Excuse Me Miss Again)" * 0:23 ‒ 0:44 — Beyoncé featuring Jay-Z – "Crazy in Love" * 0:21 ‒ 0:40 — David Banner featuring Lil' Flip – "Like a Pimp" "Bang This in the Club" * 0:00 ‒ 3:04 — Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg – "The Next Episode" * 1:44 ‒ 2:02 — Ludacris featuring Sleepy Brown – "Saturday (Oooh! Ooooh!)" * 2:02 ‒ 2:19 — P. Diddy featuring Black Rob and Mark Curry – "Bad Boy for Life" "Bodies Hit the Floor" * 0:00 ‒ 0:29 — Ludacris featuring Mystikal and I-20 – "Move Bitch" * 0:09 ‒ 2:02 — Drowning Pool – "Bodies" * 0:11 ‒ 2:07 — Kelly Osbourne – "Shut Up" * 0:21 ‒ 3:12 — Foo Fighters – "My Hero" * 0:29 ‒ 0:32 — Bernard Herrmann – "[[wikipedia:Psycho (1960 film)#Score|Prelude (Theme from Psycho)]]" * 0:42 ‒ 1:04 — Real McCoy – "Another Night" * 0:52 ‒ 3:11 — Justin Timberlake – "Cry Me a River" * 1:04 ‒ 1:32 — Reel 2 Real – "I Like to Move It" * 1:25 ‒ 2:07 — Lisa Loeb and Nine Stories – "Stay (I Missed You)" * 1:47 ‒ 3:11 — Bone Thugs-n-Harmony – "Days of Our Livez" "The Feeling" * 0:01 ‒ 0:01 — Electric Light Orchestra – "Mr. Blue Sky" * 0:06 ‒ 0:41 — Bon Jovi – "Livin' on a Prayer" * 0:11 ‒ 0:11 — Good Charlotte – "Girls & Boys" * 0:13 ‒ 0:25 — Superdrag – "Sucked Out" "Happen" * 0:05 ‒ 0:36 — Pras featuring Ol' Dirty Bastard and Mýa – "Ghetto Supastar (That Is What You Are)" * 0:07 ‒ 2:50 — Digital Underground – "The Humpty Dance" "Cleveland, Shake" * 0:00 ‒ 0:36 — Zhané – "Hey Mr. D.J." * 0:37 ‒ 4:15 — Hole – "Celebrity Skin" * 0:47 ‒ 4:18 — Splack Pack – "Shake That Ass Bitch" * 1:41 ‒ 4:04 — Quiet Riot – "Cum on Feel the Noize" * 1:42 ‒ 2:15 — DJ Deeon – "Let Me Bang" * 2:18 ‒ 2:26 — 50 Cent – "In da Club" * 2:24 ‒ 3:21 — Busta Rhymes – "Break Ya Neck" * 2:26 ‒ 4:15 — Bone Thugs-n-Harmony – "East 1999" * 2:59 ‒ 3:20 — Fennesz – "Shisheido" * 3:10 ‒ 3:20 — DJ Slugo – "Wouldnt You Like to Be a Hoe" "Keeping the Beat" * 0:00 ‒ 1:53 — The Jackson 5 – "ABC" * 0:00 ‒ 1:53 — 'N Sync – "Pop" * 0:19 ‒ 1:55 — Lord Tariq and Peter Gunz – "Deja Vu (Uptown Baby)" "Step to It" * 0:00 ‒ 0:00 — Cold – "Stupid Girl" * 0:01 ‒ 0:56 — Deee-Lite – "Groove Is in the Heart" * 0:01 ‒ 0:59 — Alien Ant Farm – "Smooth Criminal" * 0:18 ‒ 0:22 — Van Halen – "Panama" "Can't Stop" * 1:10 ‒ 1:27 — Bobby Brown – "Every Little Step" Release history Personnel Credits adapted from Unstoppable back cover. * Gregg Gillis – music * Andrew Strasser – artwork * Frank Musarra – video * Jon Schenke – mastering * Maurice Rickard – additional tour photography * Chris Glover – featured vocals Chart performance Unstoppable was Girl Talk's first album to place on a record chart, peaking at number 179 for the week ending May 17, 2004 and at number 18 for the week ending April 20, 2004 on the CMJ Top 200 and RPM Albums charts respectively. Trivia * The album's ninth track, "Cleveland, Shake", opens with a phone conversation between Girl Talk and an unnamed caller informing him that both he and American electronic musician Kid606 have sampled "Shake That Ass Bitch" by Splack Pack. References External links * Unstoppable on Wikipedia * Unstoppable on Illegal Tracklist * Unstoppable on the Illegal Art website Category:Unstoppable Category:Girl Talk albums Category:Studio albums